Cloudypaw/moon
Cloudymoon Fursona Cloudypaw/moon is a mottled gray-pale-ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes On the blog I am active (I hope) and I'm most commonly seen at the hug page, or commenting at fan articles! I'm also leading my own rp Clan, CloudClan! How I found warriors I was at the library and I saw a book with a cat on it's cover and since I'm a crazy about cats I just grabbed that book. Then I read the back cover and was like 'I need to read it'. Then I realized it's the third book in the series, so I knew that Redtail died when I started to read into the wild. Oops!. Fan fact: after forest of secrets the books stopped translating to my language so I ordered them in English. In still doing so! How I found BlogClan I was just scrolling through the warriors wiki pages because I was bored, and clicked the 'random page' button and it leads me to a page of 'social media' and there was Kate's blog and it sounded super cool so I joined! I joined somewhere at December 2018 I think. Trailing Stars Coming soon Friends Add your name below! Be cool and add an emoji �� Sandy �� Crystie �� Flighty �� Shadow �� Bluebell �� Raven �� Lappy �� Li-Li �� Another Moon �� What people say about me Add what you think of me! "Cloudy is really really awesome and is super good at drawing!" ~ Sandy "Cloudy is awesome and so kind! She draws really well! <3" ~ Crystie "Cloudy is kind, funny, and I saw her drawings! So good!!! BFF!������~ Flighty "Cloudy is awesome and draws amazingly! :P" ~ Shadow "Cloudy is awesome and the first person who read my stories on Wattpad, and I was so excited when I found she was on BlogClan! Great friend. <3) -Raven (Cloudy edit: you really made my day all of you!) Quotes Coming soon Ships Flighty X Cloudy = Clighdy Shadow x Cloudy = Cladow Sany x Cloudy = Slaud Crystie x Cloudy = Clysty Trivia * Her birthday is on December 15 * She's a crazy cat lover * She knows to ride on horses * She also knows to ride on skateboard * Gymnastics is basically her life * She runs a rp Clan on BlogClan named CloudClan * She also has her own rp discord server that has over 30 people!! * Loves to draw digital and non digital * Has an older brother and sister * Has a cat named Kesem that is older than her * Lives in Israel * Reads the warriors books in English * In homeschool * Loves every single one of you!!! Fanfictions The new dawn - started writing on Wattpad I'll link it when I won't be lazy Pebbletail's Choice - started you can say? Darkness - it's an entry to a contest I'll link it soon. Forestwhisper's path - I finished the prologue Stormy paths - I'm in need of writers! Gallery of Kesem Well, here are random pictures of my cat, Kesem! IMG-20190222-WA0010.jpg|I JUST LOVE KESEM IMG-20190222-WA0009.jpg|Kesemmmmmmmmmm IMG-20190222-WA0006.jpg|Kesem being adorable IMG-20190222-WA0004.jpg|Kesem not letting me read my warrior cats book IMG-20190222-WA0007.jpg|Kesem being creepy IMG-20190222-WA0008.jpg|Kesem being Kesem IMG-20190222-WA0005.jpg|Kesem being very very adorable IMG-20190222-WA0011.jpg|Kesem being cute Gallery of my forsuna 58fccc8fa8bf20f0.jpg|By Crystie! <3 Cloudy by Sandy.png|By Sandy! <3 Thank you! Coding done by the awesome Sandy! Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice